fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wormhole Magic (Beege)
Wormhole Magic (ワームホールの魔法, Waamuhoru no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic. Wormhole Magic Wormhole Magic is a type of caster magic that allows the caster to transport people, objects, light, or anything else from one place to another. This is achieved through the use of wormholes. A''' wormhole''' is defined as a hole in space that links one place to another place a substantial distance away with an infinitesimally small distance between them. There are other types of magics that accomplish this, but wormhole magic is different in three ways: Creation, Function, and Versatility. The creation of a wormhole is unique for this magic because he or she uses Eternano Manipulation.' Eternano Manipulation' is when a mage uses the eternano in the air and in the objects around to create things or change things. For a more complete definition of eternano and Eternano Manipulation go here. The caster manipulates the eternano in at least two separate locations, and links them with a wormhole. The function of Wormhole Magic is incredibly different from all other magics of this type created so far. One major difference is that with Wormhole Magic, the user can link any number of wormholes to another. However, when this is done, the portals become one-way portals, as opposed to when there are only two portals, anything can go either way through them. The caster can also make multiple sets of portals at the same time. So in the same instance, a mage may create two wormholes and link them together while also making four more and linking them in a number of ways all at the same time. Just to reiterate though, only sets of two portals can go both ways, if there are any more wormholes added to the chain, then it only goes one way. The versatility of Wormhole Magic is astounding. With wormhole magic, the user can create long chains of wormholes to send their opponents cycling through, keeping them occupied for a long period of time. This strategy would be specifically useful if the opponent has motion sickness (Natsu). The caster can also make “dumb holes” which transport the enemy only a few centimeters. The “dumb holes” are not meant as a distraction, however they are meant to discourage travel in a certain direction. This happens because the dummy holes look no different than the regular wormholes, but the enemy would not want to go through, as he or she would not know where it would take them. Wormhole Magic is extremely versatile, and is only limited by the creativity and cunning of the user. Spells Using Wormhole Magic usually costs little magic energy. VERY LITTLE MAGIC ENERGY. This is because the mage is using the eternano in the air to make wormholes. However, once the wormholes are in place, the caster can expend magic energy to change their function, shape or size. The colour of a wormhole can also be changed, ranging anywhere from red to yellow to blue to invisible. The size of the wormhole is generally a purple circle that is one foot in diameter. Increasing the size would also increase the small amount of magic energy needed to make it. *'Omni-direction': With this spell, the caster can link more than two wormholes, and have them transport in either direction. So if there were three wormholes, A, B, and C, then A would be linked to both B and C, and would randomly go to either of them. Wormhole B would go to A or C randomly, and wormhole C would go to either A or B. all of the wormholes have an equal chance of going to a different one. With this spell, the user can link more than three wormholes together, yielding crazy results. *'Infinity Barrage': The caster surrounds the opponent in out-wormholes. An out-wormhole is one of the two things that are created when more than two wormholes are linked together. An out-wormhole is the wormhole in which things exit when they go through the in-wormhole. An in-wormhole is the wormhole in which things will go into and exit through the out-wormhole. In the Infinity Barrage spell, the user surrounds the enemy in out-wormholes, and uses the one in-wormhole that is created to send a barrage of attacks through, and deal great damage to one’s adversary. *'Maximum Defense': This spell uses many wormholes that are all linked to one. The caster surrounds himself or herself with in-wormholes, and links them all to one out-wormhole. The mage can then direct the out-wormhole to a random location, or at someone else, or at another wormhole to send attacks where it pleases the caster. This spell is a great defense, but costs a substantial amount of magic energy. This spell would be a very effective counter-attack when combined with the spell Target Lock. *'Target Lock': Target lock is a spell that allows the mage to aim their wormhole or wormholes to stay pointed at a specific place or person. This spell allows the wormhole to be continually pointed at a target; if it is moving, then the portal will either pivot in place, follow the target, or both. This spell is very effective when combined with Maximum Defense. This is because when the spells are combined, then the user directs all of the attacks thrown at them back at the enemy. The out-wormhole from Maximum Defense is Target Locked to the caster’s opponent. The numerous in-wormholes from the Maximum Defense spell are Locked to the caster, making it extremely difficult to land an attack. * Worm-eyes: '''The user creates a set of smaller wormholes in front of their eyes and puts another set wherever he or she wants to see, and can then spy effectively. If used for years without end (as Aristo has used it), this spell can have weird side effects. One such side effect is that the wormholes close to the eyes cannot be closed, so the caster has to put both sets of wormholes close to the eyes in order to see normally. Another such side effect is that the user's eyes are imbued, by the large amounts of eternano that is constantly near them, with uncontrollable magic properties. This sounds powerful, but all that happens is that the eyes become a mood ring of sorts, and tell the mage's emotions by changing colour. The caster can change his or her eye colour on purpose, but it costs magic energy. keep in mind though, that these side effects only happen when the caster keeps this spell going for at least a year constantly. * Haywire:''' Total wormhole-geddon. Random numbers of wormholes pop into existence, get linked to another wormhole, and pop out of existence at random times and for varying durations. The caster has no control over this, and all of the remaining magic energy is used to make wormholes and link them. The mage is left completely drained of ALL magic power, every ounce. This spell can only be used in times of dire need, and Aristo has only used it once.